Pinning
by Abigal
Summary: Ruth and Harry on a simple assignment. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Pinning

All belongs to Kudos or BBC, just playing pretend…

They would make their way out of the reception hall to the room where the high level conference was to be held starting the next morning. The assignment was simple enough. Harry assured the team he and Ruth would attend the evening reception, slip into the conference room, plant the listening devices and leave just as quickly.

"It's very simple." Harry was full of confidence, plus it was a chance to escort Ruth to a formal event. He did always have ulterior motives where Ruth was concerned.

Everyone else started at once to express doubts. Beth was loudest, "We've all read Ruth's file and field work for her always leads to trouble."

Ruth huffed. "A few incidents do not a career make."

"I'm not going to list them again," but your record lists more than a few, chipped in Alec.

Harry ended the debate. "I've made my decision now let's move forward. Tariq have the devices ready in 24 hours. Ruth go shopping. Beth, Demitri do the background checks on participants. Alec, shepherd the children. Meeting over! End of discussion."

**34 hours later**

Harry was waiting on the Grid waiting for Ruth to return dressed for the reception. He'd offered to pick her up, but she had insisted she would meet him on the Grid. Harry was in black tie, pacing around his office with scotch in hand. He had just taken a drink when Ruth stepped from the pods and his drink almost spewed all over his office. There was Ruth wearing a delicate A-line black lace dress, belted with a solid band of black at the waist with a sand silk underlay, and an off-the-shoulder look. As she entered Harry's office he stared. She smiled. "You're beautiful." It was all Harry could say.

"Thank you," responded Ruth with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. It was a sparkle Harry had not seen in a very long time. She purposely did not return the complement to Harry. Harry offered her his arm by way of escorting her from the building and toward their destination. She did not decline his arm.

**36 hours later**

Both had heard the noise coming toward the conference room as they were about to place their last listening device.

Ruth broke the silence. "Harry, pin me to the wall hike up my dress and kiss me as if our lives depend on it. Quick there's no time." Harry's mind was spinning but he took directions well. Ruth meanwhile lifted her legs and locked them around Harry's waist. Harry, following her lead pushed her harder against the wall. His jacket unbuttoned provided some modesty for Ruth as two men entered the room. They were conference security checking the room.

As they looked around they saw the couple in what appeared to be the act of coupling. Ruth was moaning in ecstasy and Harry was moving hard against her as he kissed her open neckline and then made his way to her mouth. It was an act for the benefit of security, but for Ruth and Harry the tension was almost uncontrollable. Both thought if they had to pretend much longer, it would no longer be pretending.

"You two," said one of the guards. "Get a room."

Ruth and Harry stopped and both acted embarrassed, not a difficult act for either. Harry responded first looking at Ruth with love. "Yes I think that might be best. Ah sorry,"

"We'll step out for a minute for you two to sort yourselves out."

"That's good. Thank you."

As the two left the room, Harry and Ruth were followed by the guards. "Let's stop here and see what's available," said Harry knowing that all the rooms were booked by various delegations. As the clerk was about to tell them nothing was available, one of the guards stepped forward and said, "There is an empty suite from the green section. They can have that."

Ruth knew that once a legend started, it had to follow its natural course. Harry likewise was aware of the same understanding, but feared Ruth might dart away. Then thinking of her response to him in the conference room, he was sure she was as aroused as much as he was. The clerk obliged handing them a card with a room number.

The guards followed them onto the elevator. There was no way they would escape that night. In order to not break cover they would have to share the room. Both were also thinking the room would be monitored. Cameras, microphones, and someone would be watching. They needed a plan. The guards stayed at the lift but watched the couple make their way toward the room. Harry whispered pulling Rut close to him playing their parts as lovers. "This time you have to trust me. When we enter we act like passionate lovers and start tumbling around the room in each other's arms. We knock over any lamp, table, chair that might have a microphone or camera. We can use our wall routine to try and block any cameras planted there. Then there's the ceiling and I have an idea about that. However, Ruth we will have to stay in the room and we will have to disrobe at least to a certain degree depending on how many cameras I can spot. I just want you prepared.

"I understand my obligation in this operation no matter how far we have to go," said Ruth with a hitch in her voice. Harry wasn't sure it was desire, or fear. The line was thin. They had trouble understanding each other in the best of times. This was a whole new level.

As they closed the door Harry roughly pushed Ruth against it and started kissing her and both began to let their hands roam naturally. The action was just getting started for the evening.

More to follow soon…reviews are appreciated.


	2. Debugging

Debugging

Nothing is mine. All belongs to Kudos and/or BBC

With Ruth pinned to the door, and Harry eagerly advancing on her neckline with kisses born more of passion than spy-craft, Ruth blinked her eyes to survey the room.

"What do you see?" Harry softly with husky desire asked the question, not sure if desire was overwhelming him or how he managed to ask the question.

Ruth whispered, gasping for air, between the assault on her neck and shoulders of kisses expertly placed and paced by Harry. "The good news is the bed is a king sized four-poster with a canopy. That takes care of a direct overhead camera."

"All right. What else?" Harry asked using all of his strong will to control his voice.

"Window beside the bed. Curtains could contain devices, but they're open at the moment, two lamps and tables on either side of the bed." By now Ruth was panting to maintain control of her own emotions and powers of observations. "There's more." She was panting again. "Let me kiss you back. If I stare too long someone will become suspicious if we're being observed."

With that their lips met in unison, each battling for dominance pulling at each other to try and be as close to each other as physically possible. Sill fully clothed. Ruth is still pinned to the door by Harry. Then she put her forehead against his and told him, "Move your hands under my dress. I need a reason to move my head for more observations of course." She was still whispering. Harry looked at her and saw her eyes gleamed with desire, and determination that they would succeed in there venture.

What he was not prepared for as his hands slipped beneath her dress was what he found. He took his time gliding his palms along her thighs moving from the outward to the inward. His hands moved naturally and then the shock. Ruth was not wearing underwear. He gasped. "Ruth?" That was all of the question he could put into words. Their earlier adventure in the conference room had not led to any extensive exploration.

Ruth again pulled Harry's head toward her and whispered, "Lines would ruin the effect. I hadn't planned on your hands making their way to where they currently reside" He looked at her eyes. She was smiling. He returned the smile. Then he took his hands and began to caress her hips working both hands around to the back and back to the front of her body, moving toward her most feminine inner sanctum. Ruth gasped and looked up and around. He had found a way and a reason for her to fling her head up and around. She temporarily lost sight of their objective in this assignment.

Finally she regained control of her analytical brain, although it was doing battle with her body craving satisfaction. Beyond the bed she observed a bar area with a mirror above it, a chaise lounge, wardrobe, chair with desk, and a couple of lights attached to the wall. She couldn't tell more from her current vantage point.

"Harry, I think it's time we go into action. I suspect that the wall beside the door will have a camera place somewhere probably a foot or so above our heads." Harry quickly understood and whispered. "You're going to have to be the active one this time. I'm going to move you toward the wall. Then you will have to unzip my trousers and reach in. I'll leave what you do up to you but we still don't know which cameras are operating. So I'll try to spot it and as you try to or pretend to excite me, I'll try to knock it out with my fist." Harry looked at Ruth for confirmation. Again she was smiling. In fact Harry is thinking Ruth is smiling more than he's seen her do so in a long time. He could only hope it is a good sign. They were again kissing as they talked to each other.

Ruth responded, "Try to excite you? I think I've been issued a challenge." Again she was smiling and her eyes sparkled as if they were blue sapphires. It seems the desire deepened the color. Harry was very confused. _Was this his shy Ruth? It seems role playing suits her perhaps I should have tried this sooner. Or is it role playing. _So many thoughts were in his mind, as his brain likewise battled with the response of his body.

Quickly he whipped her around to the wall. This time Ruth reached below his jacket, below his belt, and then there was the sound of her unzipping his pants. Harry paused for a moment not sure what he had just heard and felt were real. Then he felt the warmth of her hand slip beyond the boxers he was wearing and it was his turn to gasp. Having seen the camera site, with one hand he made a fist and pounded with passion directly in the area of the tiny pin prick, cracking the drywall, and sending the broken surveillance equipment crashing to the floor behind the wall. Harry was breathing heavy and pushed Ruth slightly away. When his breathing slowed he again started kissing Ruth near her ear lobe and whispered. "One camera down possibly three or four to go." Both smiled at each other. Then leaned into each other as if to take a break and take in what they were doing on so many levels. They were silent for several moments. Then it was broken by words from Harry.

"Let's go lie on the bed and be fascinated with each other so I can get a look." Harry noticed her funny expression. "I mean a look around the room. Then we will start the acrobatics again. I'm sure we've got the attention of whoever is watching. When we are sure where all the equipment is placed, we'll go into a frantic stage smashing and crashing the room into pieces, culminating with us collapsing on the bed. We'll pull the covers and comforter back as we get up like we are preparing for bed. That way, in case we miss anything, we'll be partially protected from surveillance. We also need to check the loo. You know our own fondness for showerheads. All Ruth did was nod in silence while stroking Harry's hair and neckline. Then Harry had one more thought. "There could be a camera in the canopy." Harry had a plan for that too.

More to come…the plan is in place, but the action may bring more surprises… please read and review


	3. Whispers

Whispers

Nothing is mine, all belongs to Kudos and or BBC

They continued their conversation in brief whispers unsure how sensitive the listening devices might be.

"Harry, The bed canopy could pose a problem and what if there is a backup in the ceiling above the camera?"

"Let's take out what we can right now and address the last two mentioned well last. Now we most definitely have to take out the lamps beside us and turnover the nightstands. Your ideas?" Harry was giving Ruth whatever get-out option she might want. So far she wasn't taking advantage of the offer.

She pulled closer to Harry. "Well eventually we are going to have to start loosening more of our clothing. Unfortunately you have more coverage than I do." Then she blushed realizing how what she said sounded.

"Unfortunately?" Harry grinned as he repeated what Ruth had said.

"You know what I mean."

"No Ruth, I think I need a detailed explanation."

"Harry!" She pushed hard at his chest but did not push him away.

"What?" His reply sounded innocent, but they both knew he was anything but innocent.

At this point they had been lying on their sides on the king sized bed. Then Ruth pushed Harry onto his back and pushed back his jacket, that had still managed to stay on in earlier activities. She undid his tie, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Harry immediately reciprocated and reached behind Ruth and started to unzip her dress. Then the look on Ruth's face told him to go no further so he stopped.

"Let me please you now Harry," whispered Ruth as she moved atop him. As she did so she managed with one arm to swing out and send the lamp crashing to the floor. Harry picked up on her action and he responded.

"No, let me help you." He flipped her onto her back and as her arm again flailed out took out the other lamp. Both lay on the floor in pieces. Microphones and miniature cameras evident. Harry, who had yet to take off his shoes moved and smashed them to insure they no longer worked. He did the same with the other, but was careful to do so, as he let Ruth manipulate their direction and body movement.

She was again atop him and said, "three cameras gone. How many do you think are left?" Harry pulled her to him for a kiss while he was thinking.

"I think we have to consider the canopy and a potential backup in the ceiling. The curtains and the mirror over the bar are also potential camera and mic locations. Then there are the wall lamps" Ruth agreed with Harry's assessment.

Then Ruth added. "I think you need to lose a few items of clothing." She continued with unbuttoning his shirt. And pulled it from his pants and back to his shoulders. Now she could have free reign over his chest, which she showered with kisses. Harry wasn't sure if she was still role-playing or enjoying herself. He felt he might go over the edge at any moment, just to have her touch him. In his mind he remembered planning to take her to the reception and hoped for at the most to hold her hand or dance. He never imagined such an intimate dance designed as part of an operation that should have been so simple. Then again he had been warned by others nothing is ever simple with Ruth in the field. This time though, he didn't mind the complications and he pulled her to him to kiss and flip her on her back and start to run his hands under her dress and across her thighs and again toward that most sensitive feminine area. This time Ruth brought her hand down to stop him. He frowned. She saw his disappointment.

"Harry, let's slow down at least until we take out all the cameras." It was said in a whisper, but it was a whisper Harry had to listen to. It wasn't a no to more intimate contact. It was incentive for him to take out every damn camera he could locate as fast as possible knowing Ruth would not be comfortable in real life if she believed they were being watched or worse filmed.

It was time to move into action. He jumped from the bed and tossed off his jacket and shirt. His pants were still unzipped but buttoned and he left it that way for now. Turning to Ruth, he pulled her to him.

She again took the chance to turn over the night stand and they both saw the wiring. Harry pushed her back to the wall and worked his way down the length of her body and as he reached just below her waist, he grabbed the wires and pulled them free. Ironically, the wires were apparently connected to the other nightstand as well and the wires pulled free as that nightstand likewise toppled over. Two listening devices disconnected in one move. He was glad he had taken out the first camera when they entered the room knowing it would have shown the action. As it was the camera with a primary view had been disabled. The wall lights were the only lighting on in the room, but both Harry and Ruth knew that wouldn't matter in the digital age. Those two cameras had to go. Ruth playfully picked up his jacket and put it on and said playfully, "What do you think?" Harry realized what she was doing.

"I think it is too much clothing and pulled it from her and tossed the heavy material jacket over the wall lamp. One down, and one to go they both thought. Next Ruth made a move for his pants. Harry had to admit he was a bit disconcerted because while she had felt his erection when they were pressed together, she would now see just what a physical impact this operation was having on him. He walked toward the other wall pulling her with him. Then she quickly pulled down his pants, and now he had to remove his shoes and kick his pants off. As he did so, Ruth grabbed them and smiled tossing them across the other lamp. Again the heavy material would cover the camera and muffle the sound. Harry was left wearing only his boxers and socks. He pulled her to him. Her dress still on.

Then he whispered. "You know we have the mirror over the bar, and of course the canopy and the ceiling to check out and we have very little clothing left to work with."

"Trust me Harry, I'm still thinking, although I fear both our brains are now located well below our waist."

_More to come. Must become more creative for the last part of the continued debugging…and then what happens when all the cameras and listening devices are deactivated? Reviews appreciated. Hopefully more up later tonight._


	4. Chocolate Cake and Ice Cream

Chocolate Cake with ice cream…

(Someone mentioned cookies in a review and that led to an idea. Do Brits still call cookies biscuits? For my purpose I'll use the word cookies.) Nothing belongs to me all is Kudos and/or BBC… I need a few paragraphs to get them back into action.

Ruth and Harry started kissing again each trying to locate some patch of flesh they had not previously touched by lips or hands. Then Ruth pulled away from Harry by just a few inches. "You know I'm hungry."

Harry grinned, "Me too." Then pulled her back toward him but Ruth gently pushed him away.

"No I want something really gooey and sweet. Could we order room service?" Ruth was using an unusually innocent voice. Harry knew she was up to something. He just wasn't sure what. Fortunately the room phone was adjacent to the room's bar and had escaped destruction. Ruth picked up the phone, dialed room services and ordered chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream. "Can you add a few cookies on the side of both servings? Thank you."

Harry was looking perplexed at his analyst. Her only response was, "you'll see. I think we do have some time to kill. This time Harry moved toward her and started to finish what he'd started by unzipping her dress. "It's all we have to cover the mirror or would you like to break it and risk seven years bad luck?"

"I think we should cover it and then lower it behind the bar. There can't be too many more observation points." Harry stepped in close and helped her dress slip to the floor. For the first time he could see Ruth as he should have seen her years ago. Her beautiful skin tone, and wonderful body contours. He saw what he had recently only been able to touch as part of the operation. Then shaken from what he feared to be a mirage, he pulled her to him close to protect her from any potential cameras. They sank down to the floor on the pretext of more foreplay. Harry moaned at his body against hers. Then he picked up her dress and tossed it over the mirror. Both were thankful for their ability to aim and hit a target whether it was with a gun or a dress. After rolling around on the floor with each exploring the other's body, they stood wordlessly and Harry backed her against the wall. This time all that was between them were his boxers and socks. As he leaned hard against her she gasped, but then saw him lift the mirror from the wall and pull out the wiring leaving it behind the bar. Another device disabled.

Then they took turns rolling each other down the length of the wall toward the window where Ruth grabbed the curtain laughing. "A woman needs some protection." Then she yanked down the curtains with the valance tumbling to the floor and another camera disabled. The window had a frosted tint which would obscure the scene from anyone looking in. They started kissing and Harry threatening to remove the most recent impediment to his ultimate goal. Ruth was about to let the drapes drop when there was a knock on the door.

"Wait, I'll get it." Harry went to the door and partially opened it. Realizing he had no way to tip their waiter, he told the man to leave the table outside and to add 20 percent to the bill for his trouble. The man nodded politely to the guest who apparently was in an extreme state of undressed. Harry didn't want any more potential devices brought into the room. As the waiter left, he opened the door a bit wider and brought in the two plates loaded with cake and ice cream and a side order of cookies. He kicked the door shut.

"Now what would you like madam." He smiled with his words.

Ruth responded, " I'd really like to melt the ice cream across your body, and crumble the cake into it and lick it off with my tongue."

"And the cookies?"

"That's for something more special." Ruth still had the drape wrapped around her and she picked up the cake and smashed it into his face. Then glanced backwards, and Harry realized their option. He still had on boxers, but somewhere in the last kissing session his socks were lost.

Taking the gooey chocolate cake in hand he started to chase Ruth toward the bed, but always managed to miss her on purpose. Then he jumped on the end of the bed, swung himself atop the canopy, and as he flew by what he recognized as a potential camera pin point hole, he plugged it with the gooey cake and icing. As he landed on the canopy, he quickly realized he was glad there was a soft mattress beneath him as the tearing of material was letting gravity take its course and he was crashing through it onto the bed.

Ruth ran to see if he was all right. Harry started laughing. "I think we have taken out all the devices." With that he pull Ruth to him and yanked the drapery offer her. Then they started kissing and again their hands were roaming with eagerness, passion and a physical desire that demanded satisfaction. The remnants of the canopy were discarded to the floor and Harry and Ruth carried on pulling the bedding around them, but neither turned the other free. Hands and lips were all over each other.

Harry flipped Ruth onto her back. Ruth pushed Harry's last remaining garment, his boxers, off. Harry was pushing Ruth into the mattress. She was moaning in ecstasy. Harry's hands had found all the right places. Ruth likewise was able to stimulate Harry into an even more heightened state of desire. With the last of their will power about to escape them, Ruth asked in a soft voice, her breathing labored, "Harry, isn't the operation over? Our legends ended?"

_At least one or two more chapters…couldn't resist leaving it there tonight as most of you are probably asleep at the hour it will post. _


	5. Legend

Legendary

_Nothing is mine except keyboarding mistakes, all belongs to Kudos and/or BBC…Will start with brief recap to regain the atmosphere. It might have a more M type rating so beware…Enjoy!_

Harry flipped Ruth onto her back. Ruth pushed Harry's last remaining garment, his boxers, off. Harry was pushing Ruth into the mattress. She was moaning in ecstasy. Harry's hands had found all the right places. Ruth likewise was able to stimulate Harry into an even more heightened state of desire. With the last of their will power about to escape them, Ruth asked in a soft voice, her breathing labored, "Harry, isn't the operation over? Our legends ended?"

With the endorphins clogging his brain it took a moment for it to register what Ruth had said. Harry was already on the verge of penetrating Ruth and only her voice had stopped him. His brain and body were screaming. The pain showed on his face. His eyes closed. Then he looked at Ruth to plead, to beg to explain his need for her and only her. It was in that moment he opened his eyes he saw Ruth smiling.

Agony changed to hope in a split second on his face. "Ruth I need you now. Please!"

Ruth put her hands to Harry's chest and said softly, "With all I've put you through I want to please you and to be with you, not the legend. Am I with you and not some role you're playing?"

Harry responded by wrapping his arms around Ruth and again attacking her neckline, sure to show evidence of his presence for days later. In a way he felt he was marking his territory. Then he softly replied. "It has never been an act in this room. I just so happens my desire is so great it worked well for the assignment." Then a dark thought crossed his mind. "It wasn't just an act by you?"

"No, Harry. I have never been able to act like I wanted you. I do want you and I need you now."

Harry needed no more encouragement but Ruth made a request. "Harry I want you to roll over. Not wanting to part from her, nevertheless he did as she requested though he became tenser. Then on her side Ruth stretched across him and kissed him, and began to kiss him the length of his torso. As she went lower she began to message his inner thighs and groin area. Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could maintain control. Then as her tongue and lips encircled him he had to push her away.

Again breathing heavily, Harry asked, "Please wait. I want to merge with you. Much more of that and I'm done for." Ruth understood and moved back up beside him. This time Harry rolled her onto her back and slid between her legs. Using his hands he messaged her between her legs and moving his mouth to moisten the area more making way for his entry. Within a few moments she was near her peak and Harry entered her. They both lost all control. The moment for both was both agony and ecstasy. Agony that they had waited so long for such ecstasy. Both were pulsing within each other and as the throbbing eventually ebbed, they slowly pulled apart.

Then they were laying side by side gathering their thoughts and catching their breath. Words would not come to either as they slowly turned to each other and then just held each other resting, sated for now. Both wondered what the other was thinking. Finally Harry asked Ruth if she'd like a drink. Ruth laughed and replied, "I think that would be excellent given all our exertion."

Harry casually got out of bed and walked to the bar. Ruth propped her head on her hand and watched every movement. As he returned with a glass of scotch for both, he smiled noting Ruth's look of appreciation. "It that for the drink or me?"

"What?"

"That look on your face Ruth."

"Definitely for the drink." Both again started laughing and it wasn't long that the scotch was downed, the glasses were discarded and the lovemaking resumed. Sleep eventually overcame them by around 3 a.m.

_Those who had been trying to monitor them had given up hours earlier when it was evident they were two lovers only in need of a room. The security officer was reprimanded for not realizing a couple just being adventuresome when it was evident. No other security sweeps were made of the conference room so the meeting would be held and recorded with ease by MI5. _

Light from the room's window eventually awoke the two spies. Harry was the first to speak. "You know the team was right."

Ruth was still snuggling next to Harry and her mind really wasn't on spying. "What were they right about?"

"I really can't let you out in the field without something happening."

"Well at least you didn't say something going wrong," quipped Ruth who was returning to herself.

"I'd say everything went just right," said Harry, "but I wouldn't want you in the field with Alec and having to perform as you did last night."

"Harry! Do you really think I would do what I did with you with Alec?" Ruth's voice was incredulous. She was also starting to let her temper rise. Harry knew he had made a misstep.

"What I mean is that from now on you only go out in the field and to bed with me." Harry hoped this placated her. It hadn't

"I will go in the field when I want and as for who I go to bed with, well…." Before she completed that sentence Harry pulled her to him, kissed her, rolled her on her back and pinned her to the bed. "You were saying.

"Well as for who I go to bed with, it will be with you," said Ruth giving herself over to another round of lovemaking. "Harry don't you think we're over-doing it a bit?"

"No."

"Don't you think we need to get dressed and back to the grid sometime this morning?"

"No."

"Harry, I need more than one syllable answers."

"Nada."

"Harr…." Harry had found another way to silence her with his lips and tongue other than by kissing her. The next time she said his name she was screaming it.

More to come…reviews appreciated…


	6. Back to the Grid

Back to the Grid

Nothing is mine…all belongs to Kudos and/or BBC…and no more weekends spent writing for a while anyway. Lady J…finish this and back to writing. Oldmule…need a new story…same goes for the rest who are reading…time to write! Otherwise I'll be following Sam Vincent, EmiliaDG and others on twitter another new addiction although I've had an account for a long time.

It was late in the morning and Harry and Ruth were roused from their slumber by the ringing of cell phones, muffled somewhere in the clothing scattered around the room. Harry, wrapped in a sheet, found his phone first in jacket looped over the wall lamp. Ruth managed to locate her small clutch purse just after Harry found his. She likewise had opted for the drapes for cover again…just in case they uncovered an active camera. It was Dimitri for Ruth and Beth calling Harry. Both were informed the surveillance was in place and both asked if anything was wrong as neither had reported to the Grid that morning. In unison they said no. Both said they would arrive later and to use standard procedure until one of them arrived.

Neither Beth or Dimitri could resist asking Harry and Ruth if anything went wrong. Both said "nothing could have been more right." It seemed not only was their lovemaking in sync but so were their thoughts.

The conference room devices were working perfectly, but Beth noted that one room in the Green section seemed to be blacked out. With that information Harry relaxed. "Beth don't worry about the Green section. Just monitor the conference room that's our remit."

When they both ended their calls, Harry and Ruth collapsed laughing. "I think it's time for a shower," suggested Harry.

"Not before you disable the showerhead surveillance equipment," stated Ruth. Harry returned in minutes with the said equipment disabled and in his hand.

"It seems most of this is MI5 equipment," said Harry. Again they started laughing seeing the humor in having destroyed their own devices. That had been planted days earlier by another team.

After hanging out the do not disturb sign, Harry started the shower, allowing the water to warm before pulling Ruth in with him. Again they sought to leave no area untouched either on themselves or in the shower. An hour later they were back in the bedroom beginning to dress. This time she helped button his shirt. He helped zip her dress. Little was said. Neither really wanted to leave this room for the real world.

Finally, they left the hotel. Both Beth and Demitri saw them and how they looked at each other. Both agreed they'd erase the footage with Harry and Ruth exiting. It was clear neither had been home from the night before. It was clear why there was a blackout in the green section. Harry and Ruth made brief stops at their homes to change into appropriate working clothes for the day. There was little conversation. Harry stopped first at his home, wanting to see Ruth in that dress of black lace as long as possible. Then they stopped at her home and she changed a more appropriate outfit for the day ahead.

Once they were in Harry's car settled for the ride to the Grid, Ruth was the first to speak. "Harry, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About us?"

"What about us?"

By now Ruth was losing her patience. "This is just a game to you? I thought it meant something last night." Now Ruth was pouting and furious with herself for thinking she and Harry could communicate with each other beyond the bedroom.

Harry slowly understood Ruth but he didn't see a problem.

"Ruth we've loved each other for years. You cannot deny it." Ruth tried to interrupt Harry, but he wouldn't have it. "We will work together. We will love together. We will sleep together. I won't hide what you mean to me any longer. Besides, I think everyone already knows how I feel about you. What they think about how you feel about me I can't say." Ruth was listening. Finally as they neared the Grid, Ruth made a comment, "Then I guess I will have to clear that matter up at the appropriate time."

"At the appropriate time? What the hell does that mean?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," said Ruth who sat with her arms folded across her chest. Harry knew that body language and he didn't dare cross Ruth preferring to remain quiet. Harry didn't want to lose what he had just found.

The remainder of the day was uneventful as they caught up on work, glancing at each other whenever possible. Harry also found excuses to move next to Ruth at her desk to ask a question, letting his hand rest on the small of her back, knowing it was a very sensitive area for her, as they leaned over looking at a document together. Harry was still wondering about Ruth's comment referring to the "appropriate time."

Eventually the conference closed and Beth and Dimitri returned to the Grid, Alec turned up behind them with Tariq in tow. Nothing eventful happened at the conference, but they had the information they had sought.

Ruth stepped into the doorway of Harry's office and asked, "Can I see you out here next to Beth's desk when you have time?"

"Sure. I have time now." With that Harry came around his desk and walked with Ruth toward the group of agents gathered around Beth. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen as Beth was young and attractive and female with three other males in the office who knew Ruth was off limits.

Ruth had everyone's attention. "Do you all know how Harry feels about me?"

In unison they said "Yes."

Inhaling deeply she next asked, "Well how does he feel about me?" No one wanted to respond especially with Harry standing there, but Harry was smiling. Beth ventured, "He loves you. Why do you think all the males hang around me and avoid your desk except when necessary?"

She looks at the other three men and asks, "Is that true?" The men nodded in agreement. She looked at Harry. "Do you love me?"

"Ruth you don't have to ask."

"Yes I do Harry."

"Yes I love you. Do you want me to go on the BBC and declare my love to the world? What do I need to do to show you after last night?" With that last part he knew he'd said too much and feared Ruth would flee. Instead Ruth stepped closer to him.

"I love you too Harry Pearce," and with that she pulled him in for a kiss in front of all. Harry did not resist. A couple of yells and a few wolf whistles sounded around them but it didn't end the kiss.

Finally Alec said, "Get a room."

Breaking apart briefly they said in unison, "We did." With smiles on their faces as they again embraced.

_Hope you enjoyed. Never know when I will be inspired again…final reviews are definitely appreciated… _


End file.
